Juniperclaw
"Not even WindClan respects us anymore. At the last Gathering, Fernpaw called us a bunch of frog-eaters. In the old days, apprentices from other Clans didn't even dare speak to us. Ratscar told us that ThunderClan used to tell nursery stories about how terrifying we were. I bet their nursery stories aren't so scary now." — Juniperpaw on why he wants to join Darktail in Thunder and Shadow, page 143 Juniperclaw is a small, sleek, lithe, black tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Tigerheart's Shadow : He is mentioned to have gone on a border patrol with Ratscar by Scorchfur, which causes Tigerheart to question why an elder was doing a patrol. He later comes back into camp, with Alderheart and Willowshine following behind him. He leads the two towards Rowanstar, and sits down near his grandfather. : Rowanstar later orders Tigerheart to take out a hunting patrol, and tells him to take Juniperclaw, Snowbird, Scorchfur, and Grassheart. However, as Tigerheart scans the camp for the warriors, he wonders where Juniperclaw and Scorchfur were. Tigerheart asks Snowbird and Grassheart if they had seen the toms, and both she-cats look guilty, and Grassheart apologetically mews she wouldn't say anything, and reveals that they were going to join SkyClan, much to Tigerheart's astonishment. Snowbird adds that Juniperclaw said that ShadowClan cats have forgotten what loyalty meant, and Tigerheart rebukes this, saying that he left to join the Kin, and Tigerheart rushes to stop them. The deputy eventually catches up to the two, and tells them that Grassheart said they were joining SkyClan, and tells them that they think, hunt, and fight like ShadowClan cats. Juniperclaw nervously points out that maybe Tigerheart was right, although Scorchfur remains unconvinced. Tigerheart tells him that if SkyClan learns how to hunt and fight like them, it would be easy to defeat ShadowClan, and the two would have to fight their clanmates, and take over the whole forest. Juniperclaw's eyes widen in alarm, and says he hadn't thought of that. Tigerheart then points out that they might revert Juniperclaw back to an apprentice, since rogues gave him his warrior name, which causes his nephew to waver. Scorchfur retorts that ShadowClan wouldn't accept him, since he went for Tawnypelt's eye. Tigerheart admits he should have intervened earlier, but Juniperclaw remarks that Rowanstar should have intervened instead. Tigerheart gives a small speech to them, telling them how they survived Darktail and the Dark Forest, and can survive the current hardship. Scorchfur agrees to stay, and Juniperclaw agrees with him, and Tigerheart notes he sounded relieved. On their way back to camp, Scorchfur remarks that Rowanstar was strong at first, but now he seemed to be unsure whenever trouble arose. Tigerheart defends his father, and points out that he reunited the clan after Darktail. Scorchfur huffs that some of their clanmates were still missing, and Juniperclaw darkly murmurs "Didn't they die?". Scorchfur agrees, and asks if they will ever find their bodies. Juniperclaw then asks if they think some ShadowClan warriors are still roaming beyond the forest, and Tigerheart tells him no, and asks why a cat would stay away from their clan for so long. The three cats then hear a sound, but is soon revealed to be a badger, and it knocks Tigerheart into a ditch, and the creature snaps at Juniperclaw, and manages to clamp it's mouth on his paw. The black tom screeches in pain. Tigerheart then gets up and bites the badger's neck, and it releases Juniperclaw. Scorchfur and Tigerheart attack the badger, and then Juniperclaw slashes at it's nose, although the creature manages to slam Tigerheart into a tree, and Juniperclaw calls out for his uncle, and Tigerheart feels a tug of loyalty. The deputy then sees Juniperclaw and Scorchfur taking turns lashing at the badger, and Scorchfur eventually makes his way to the younger warrior, and Juniperclaw's paw is oozing blood from where the badger bit it. Tigerheart yowls that the badger was sick, and could be beaten if they worked together. Juniperclaw bares his teeth, and the three warriors slowly creep forward, hissing. The badger then flees out of confusion, and Tigerheart asks his nephew how his paw was. Juniperclaw starts licking his wound gingerly, and replies that there were no bones broken, but it was deep, and Tigerheart orders Scorchfur to take him to Puddleshine, adding that the badger was sick, and the wound might be infected. Tigerheart explains that he needs to do something. Juniperclaw is confused, and claims that Tigerheart hit his head. His uncle replies that it was nothing, and pads away, leaving Scorchfur to take Juniperclaw to get treated. He is later on a patrol with Tigerheart, Stonewing, and Whorlpaw, and the black tom warns Stonewing of incoming prey. Whorlpaw dips his head in respect to his mentor as Juniperclaw adjusts his crouch, or shows him a piece of bracken stalk that still held prey scent. The patrol returns to ShadowClan, and Juniperclaw stops at the entrance, dropping his prey, and scents the air, and says that ThunderClan cats had been around recently, and wonders what they wanted. Tawnypelt explains to Stonewing that ThunderClan was looking for a missing warrior, and Juniperclaw adds that he hopes Rowanstar didn't get involved, to which Tawnypelt irritably responds that he didn't. Juniperclaw then grouches about prophecies on coming storms, then six-toed cats, and then missing warriors. He adds that he hopes his grandfather was firm with the ThunderClan cats, and Tawnypelt sharply says he was. Stonewing says that Rowanstar hadn't been very decisive recently, which Juniperclaw agrees with. Tigerheart turns to face Stonewing and Juniperclaw, and the deputy growls that neither of them were there when ThunderClan came. Whorlpaw asks which warrior went missing, and Tawnypelt responds with Dovewing, and Whorlpaw asks if maybe she got attacked by the badger that Tigerheart, Juniperclaw, and Scorchfur chased off. Tawnypelt dismisses the apprentice, and Juniperclaw adds that ThunderClan would have known about it. He is on another patrol consisting of Tigerheart, Grassheart, Snakepaw, and his brother Strikestone. The black tom pads up behind Tigerheart, and suggests that there might be some frogs in ditches, but he is rebuked by Grassheart, who states that there would be fish in the ditches considering that they've been flooded for days. Tigerheart points out that Tawnypelt brought back with a drowned vole and four slugs while Juniperclaw was marking the borders. Plumwillow runs after and kills a rabbit on ShadowClan territory, the prey having ran across the ShadowClan and SkyClan border. Juniperclaw angrily asks what the she-cat was doing, and Grassheart backs him up, saying that it was their rabbit. Plumwillow says that she caught it, and Juniperclaw hisses that it was on their territory, which Plumwillow responds that she caught it, making it SkyClan prey. Tigerheart come between them and explains that prey belongs where it was caught. Plumwillow reminds the deputy of the rabbit Sandynose and Rabbitleap caught for ShadowClan. Juniperclaw snorts that if they wanted to give away prey, they can do that, but they had hungry clan to feed. Plumwillow pulls her rabbit closer, hissing that she had a clan to feed too. Tigerheart rebukes that they both had clans to feed, and they had the warrior code to settle disputes like this. Plumwillow eyes Tigerheart and Juniperclaw, and says that if they want the rabbit, they'll have to take it from her. Juniperclaw asks if that was how SkyClan showed respect, considering that ShadowClan gave up some of their territory, and now a warrior is stealing their prey. Plumwillow snorts that SkyClan was doing ShadowClan a favor, since they barely had any warriors to even lead a patrol, and that SkyClan and ThunderClan was protecting ShadowClan until the Clan could recover. Juniperclaw then glares at Tigerheart, and demands that they take the rabbit and leave. The deputy says no, and explains that ShadowClan owes SkyClan for the rabbit that was caught for them. Plumwillow leaves with her rabbit, and Juniperclaw angrily lashes his tail, asking if Tigerheart with crazy, and shares an angry look with Grassheart before stalking off. The patrol returns to camp, and Juniperclaw pushes past Tigerheart and demands that his uncle tell Rowanstar about what happened. Tigerheart explains what happened with Plumwillow. Rowanstar, infuriated by Tigerheart's decision, calls for cats to come with him to SkyClan, Juniperclaw among them. Once at the SkyClan camp, Rowanstar accuses Leafstar of stealing a rabbit of theirs, which results in Juniperclaw snorting at his grandfather. Leafstar says that they can't give back what was already eaten. Juniperclaw glares at Leafstar, and asks if they already had. Leafstar asks Juniperclaw if he thinks they were lying. Juniperclaw hisses that SkyClan should be taught some respect, and looks at Rowanstar, hoping for the signal to attack. Leafstar offers the next rabbit they catch, and Rowanstar concedes to it. As the ShadowClan cats are walking back towards their border, Strikestone notes that they get a rabbit without bloodshed, although Juniperclaw grunts that he wishes they could have given SkyClan a few scratches to remember them by, and the two littermates pad ahead of the patrol, being followed shortly after by Snowbird and Grassheart. : Sparkpelt's Forbidden love He is first coming to Sparkpelt's rescue with Rippletail, Tawnypelt, when after she sent Twigbranch back to ThunderClan's camp for help. He attacks Spots and throw the tom off of Sparkpelt. When they drove off the rouges, Bramblestar thanked the black tom for saving his daughter. He is later seen when Sparkpelt went to ShadowClan for help to save ThunderClan. When Tigerstar told Sparkpelt that ShadowClan would not help as they have very little warriors as it is Scorchfur and Juniperclaw took the lead and went behind their leaders to save another clan because ThunderClan has done so much for them already. He fought side by side with Sparkpelt and when she got injured, he took her to Leafpool and Jayfeather but they already had a lot of cats to take care of, so he took her SkyClan but Hawkwing refused to let the ShadowClan warrior in and would not help Sparkpelt. This made him mad and took her to Puddleshine, where he found out he had fallen in love with Sparkpelt. After a little bit, we seen him at the gathering when Sparkpelt went to sit beside him. All five leaders and the medicine cats discuss the prophecy and decided that Sparkpelt and Juniperclaw were to fall in love and give their kits to each clan. After the gathering, Junpierclaw went with Sparkpelt to ThunderClan to say goodbye to her brother, mother, father and her new brothers and sisters then went to ShadowClan. He is later seen sharing a frog with his new mate, Sparkpelt. She told him that she wasn't happy in ShadowClan so he took her to SkyClan as it is closer to home. He became concerned when Sparkpelt started feeling ill and told her to see Frecklewish. She tells him that she is going to have his kits. A few moons later, she had two toms and two she-kits. Sparkpelt is deeply saddened but she named two toms Adderkit and Flamekit and the she-kits, Shadekit and Snowkit. Adderkit went to Heathertail who had recently had three new kits, Flamekit went to Poppyfrost who is to have kits, Snowkit went to Duskfur how was expecting Reedwhisker's kits and Shadekit went to Berryheart. Later he is seen comforting Sparkpelt about giving her kits away. Mush later in the story, Sparkpelt giving him the news about her having more kits, a few moon later they have three she-kits, Flowerkit, Hollykit and Cloudkit and one tom, Hailkit. : In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :: Juniperpaw does not formally appear in The Apprentice's Quest, but is listed in the allegiances. :: He is mentioned during a Gathering by Rowanstar when it is his turn to speak. He announces that Stonewing and Wasptail have newly become warriors, and after the Clans cheer for them, Rowanstar goes on that four kits have been made apprentices. The ShadowClan leader announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt, Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. :: However, instead of yowling to congratulate the new apprentices, a murmur of surprise rises from all the cats below. Onestar looks at the ShadowClan leader and asks if ShadowClan is really having brand-new warriors mentor apprentices. Thunder and Shadow :: Juniperpaw first appears in a border patrol with Tawnypelt, Tigerheart and Stonewing. They find Bramblestar, Cherryfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Stormcloud, and Alderpaw at the border with news about the invading rogues. Tawnypelt orders Tigerheart to escort them to camp with the remaining patrol to follow the scent trail. Bramblestar warns the rogues are dangerous enough for two warriors and an apprentice. Juniperpaw replies he is strong, but Bramblestar insists the rogues are stronger. :: After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. When Rowanstar brings up the topic of respect, Juniperpaw retorts that the other Clans don't respect them. He brings up Fernpaw, who called them frog-eaters, and how Ratscar, the elder, recalled how feared ShadowClan was before. When Stonewing, Juniperpaw's mentor, asks if he's been a good mentor to him, the black apprentice retorts, saying he was born knowing how to hunt and fight, and doesn't need any cat to teach him something that was innate within him. The rebellion ends temporarily with Rowanstar sentencing Needlepaw to take care of the elders. :: When Violetkit tries to find someody to talk to, she spots Juniperpaw heading out of the camp with his mentor. :: The rebellion flares up again after Rowanstar denies the rogues' request to join ShadowClan. When Rowanstar finally accepts he's been too lenient with the apprentices, he catches Juniperpaw's eye when he mentions he's smelled prey on their breath when they return from hunting. Needlepaw declares she wants to take control of her own life and not listen to the Clan ways and StarClan, Beepaw, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw yowl in agreement. Needlepaw decides to leave ShadowClan and join Darktail's rogues. Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw go with her. :: When Rowanstar announces new warriors at the next Gathering, Alderpaw notes that only Strikestone was named, and wonders if his littermates, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, failed their assessments. :: Junierpaw has decided to give himself a new name, and now answers to Juniperclaw. He is seen washing his pelt in the rogues' camp and comments how prey is plentiful. Back in ShadowClan, Violetpaw notes how hard it's been for her mentor, Dawnpelt, to loose Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw to the rogues and her mate, Crowfrost, to the sickness. When the rogues return to ShadowClan to take over leadership, Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw pad forward to greet their mother, and Sleekwhisker asks if she missed them. Juniperclaw remains in ShadowClan with the rest of his family. Shattered Sky :: Juniperclaw is first mentioned when Violetpaw is discussing with Dawnpelt her decision to stay with the rogues. Dawnpelt says that she sent Juniperclaw and Strikestone on ahead and she will sneak out tonight. Violetpaw asks about Sleekwhisker and Dawnpelt confirms that she would never want to leave. Violetpaw says no she does not want to leave because she needs to take care of Needletail. When Dawnpelt tries to sneak away that night, she is caught by Darktail. :: When Alderheart is walking with Mothwing to recover the RiverClan herbs from the Kin, he mentions that Juniperclaw and Strikestone made it to the ThunderClan camp safely. He also says that Juniperclaw mentions that Dawnpelt was supposed to follow behind but never did. Mothwing is worried by this. Alderheart says that Juniperclaw and Strikestone are concerned about their mother, Dawnpelt. :: At a Clan meeting with the combined Clans of RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan. Rowanstar questions Juniperclaw and Strikestone's loyalty along with the other ShadowClan cats currently in the Kin. Juniperclaw, not meeting his gaze, replies saying that it is hard to say where their loyalties lay right now. :: When Alderheart goes to pick up the elders that Violetpaw brings to the border, he recalls Juniperclaw saying that Darktail did not give any herbs to the prisoners and that includes the elders. Trivia Interesting Facts :* He has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through his great-grandfather, Tigerstar. Mistakes :* He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. Kin Members Mate: 'Sparkpelt : '''Son(s): 'Adderpaw : Flamepaw : Hailkit : 'Daughter(s): 'Shadepaw : Snowpaw : Flowerkit : Hollykit : Cloudkit '''Father: :: Crowfrost: Deceased Mother: :: Dawnpelt: Deceased Sister: :: Sleekwhisker Brother: :: Strikestone Grandfather: :: Rowanclaw: Deceased Grandmother: :: Tawnypelt Uncles: :: Flametail: Deceased :: Tigerstar Great-Uncle: :: Bramblestar Half-Great-Uncles: :: Hawkfrost: Deceased :: Tadpole: Deceased :: Swiftpaw: Decease Half-Great-Aunts: :: Mothwing Great-Grandfather: :: Tigerstar: Deceased Great-Grandmother: :: Goldenflower: Deceased Great-Great-Uncles: :: Lionheart: Deceased :: Snowkit: Deceased Great-Great-Aunts: :: Nightkit: Deceased :: Mistkit: Deceased :: Mistlekit: Deceased Great-Great-Grandmothers: :: Leopardfoot: Deceased :: Speckletail: Deceased Great-Great-Grandfathers: :: Pinestar: Deceased :: Smallear: Deceased Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :: Patchpelt: Deceased :: Redtail: Deceased Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :: Spottedleaf: Deceased :: Willowpelt: Deceased :: One-eye: Deceased Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :: Swiftbreeze: Deceased :: Sweetbriar: Deseased :: Harepounce: Deceased Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :: Adderfang: Deceased Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :: Fallowsong: Deceased Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Shattered Sky Characters Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Sparkpelt's Forbidden love Category:Thunder and Shadow Characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow Characters Category:Apprentice's quest Characters Category:Darkest Night Characters